dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira
is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction He is Yuni's Chinese bodyguard and partner who let her out of her mansion to dance with her friends. A proud and strong person who protects her from any disputes and conflicts. In DDR X, He was mentioned by both Bonnie and Rage due to his appearance as Yuni's bodyguard who follows her in her Street Master Mode and his cameo appearance in Yuni's epilogue. In his bio data in 4thMIX and onwards, his name refers as his alias "Solid Temple". : "...Good to be of acquaintance." : ―Akira to the player, Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 Games in order of appearance: *''Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX'' (2000) *''DDRMAX'' (During "Centre of the Heart (Stonebridge Club Mix)" background video) (2001) *''DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX-'' (2002) *''Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME'' (2003) *''Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection'' (2003) *''Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2'' (2005) *''Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4'' (2006) *''DanceDanceRevolution X'' (Yuni's epilogue in SMM) (2008) *''DanceDanceRevolution A'' (During "#Our Memories" background cover) (2016) Backstory Verse family's Security Police. Proud that he's one of the youngest and strongest unit, and he has been enthrusted with the task of escorting Yuni. A year later, Akira continues to serve as Yuni's bodyguard and mostly follows her after the latter sneaks away at her mansion to find the new fast food stand which turns out to be Rage's takoyaki stand who wants to try his famous takoyaki while disguising herself as a maid but she angrily mad at him for his actions for following her even after she sneaks out due to his influence. (This is based on his minor appearance in Yuni's SMM of DDR X). Character and Personality Akira is described as a proud and strong person who does not show dislike towards the dancers including Yuni. But he shows his hatred towards crowded people who make disputes and conflicts. He is also shown to be a very good unarmed combatant who loves to fight and expert in grappling as well as shooting firearms as seen on his artwork wielding a handgun as part of his hobbies when he is not dancing. This also shows in "Centre of the Heart (Stonebridge Club Mix)" background video where he shoots multiple times directly on the target bull's eye with his handgun. Akira portrays as a bodyguard to Yuni who protects her from any disputes and conflicts but also having problems with her when she sneaks away to dance or to hangs out with her friends. Later in DDR X during Yuni's SMM, he continues to serve as Yuni's bodyguard and mostly follows her after the latter sneaks away at her mansion to buy Rage's famous takoyaki. Yuni was angrily aware of his actions who keeps on watching her while she was out of her mansion and she noticed that he's been following her the whole time even she pretends to dance with anyone else to make a distraction or trying to avoid him from being followed when she uses crowded people as a leverage to make her get away. Akira is later seen being terrified to Yuni while he carries a few boxes of takoyaki within the four plastic bags in Yuni's epilogue after Rage tells her to take it easy and he was doing his job after the latter angrily noticed him from following her. Appearance Akira is a young Chinese man in an Asian descent with short black hair and black eyes. Akira/Outfits Street Master Mode In DDR X, Akira has a minor role in Yuni's Street Master Mode where he follows Yuni whenever she sneaks away at her mansion to buy Rage's famous takoyaki and she angrily sensed that he's been watching her most of the time while she meets up with Gus at the mall as well as she meets up with Emi at the train station. Akira was mentioned a few times by Yuni and is angrily aware of his actions that he was following her most of the time after she sneaks away at her mansion. Later on, Bonnie noticed that he was watching at Yuni which makes the latter get pissed after hearing that he was following her. Yuni tells her to pretend to dance together to make him unaware where she is and nothing has happen between them. As her plan succeeds, Bonnie noticed his appearance rather than not finding him in which Yuni wants to know who he is. At MAX Carnival, Akira watches Yuni dances in a dance contest as she was challenged by Rage to get his takoyaki. After Yuni defeats him, Rage gives her the takoyaki for free as well as he does and Yuni became angrily pissed knowing that Akira was following her the whole time and Rage tells her to take it easy and he was doing his job. Yuni cannot carry the few boxes of takoyaki at her mansion and it's a good thing that Akira helps her carry the boxes. Akira becomes terrified to see her not helping him while carrying the boxes of takoyaki inside within the four plastic bags as Yuni simply eats the takoyaki happily. Trivia *Akira's full name is Ryo "Akira" Kongoji although his given name is pseudonym because of the kanji word can be read as his nickname. *According to his character profile in 4thMIX and onwards, his name refers to his alias "Solid Temple" instead of his full name by fans. *The word "SP" means Security Police which is his occupation as a bodyguard to Yuni. *Standing at 6'2", Akira is the second tallest human character in the DanceDanceRevolution series. *He bears a striking resemblance to Phoenix Wright the main character of the game series,"The Ace Attorney" as both men who have short black hair in a similar hairstyle and wear corporate business suits (Akira's outfit is black while Phoenix's outfit is blue) but in different occupations as Akira portrays as a bodyguard and partner to Yuni while Phoenix portrays as a lawyer who takes on murder cases on courts as well as being a detective to find any evidence in other different crimes. Both men also have young female partners to assist them (Maya and Yuni respectively as the latter always sneaking away from him at her mansion). **Their nationality however are different in which Phoenix from Ace Attorney series of games is Japanese while Akira from DDR games is Chinese. **In DDR X during Yuni's epilogue in her Street Master Mode, Akira's outfit is based off Phoenix Wright but his suit outfit is black instead of blue. *In the "Centre of the Heart (Stonebridge Club Mix)" background video, Akira is later seen wielding a handgun after shooting multiple times directly to the target bull's eye. **His shooting stance is based on his promotional art in DDR 4thMIX and Nagisa's fighting stance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3. *He also appears along with Rage, Emi, Izam and Yuni in Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic where he was last seen dancing after Yuni performing her dance moves along with both Rage and Emi. *Aside from dancing, Akira does not show off his skills when he is dancing throughout the game. But in the fanfic, The Mystery. He finally shows off his skills and is the real culprit behind the scenes while being possessed by the Medusa's spirit known as the "shadow" who can petrify his victims into stone with both of his eyes turning red which everyone is unaware of his presence as Yuni knows of his actions when he horribly scares her and also responsible for grappling Devil-Zukin down to the ground as well as he strangles Disco with both of his hands while everyone is not looking during the black out and later Rage after he grapples him down at the very end of the story. *In Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4, Akira's third outfit resembles Marshall Law's second outfit in Tekken 5, Tekken 6 and both Paul Phoenix and Lei Wulong's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending as the color scheme of his outfit is based off Lei's primary outfit in Tekken 2 ''and it's updated ones in ''Tekken 5 up to Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Like Izam in Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX, Akira is shown to be smiling angrily as his normal expression appears in a serious look. But in later games until Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 his normal expression changed into a calm look as he was seen smirking when he is smiling similar to Astro's. *In DDR X, He and Johnny are the only characters to appear as a cameo in both Jenny and Yuni's epilogue respectively. *In DDR A, Akira appears in a background cover of #Our Memories along with Rage, Emi, Yuni, Afro, Dread-Snake, Lady, Maho, Baby-Lon, Konsento 01, Oshare Zukin and PiX in his DDR X outfit. Quotes Akira has three quotes during Quest Mode in Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 which his initials on his quotes are having an ellipsis when he speaks to the player is due to the deep tone of his voice. "...It's you, welcome!" (While greeting with the player.) "Goal Cleared!" (When the player clears his challenge) "Your dance moves are impressive. Let me come along with you." (When he wants to join with the player) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DDR 4thMIX Category:DDR Extreme 2 Category:Japan